pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Sampson
Fiona Sampson FRSL (born 1963) is an award-winning English poet. Life Born in London, Sampson grew up in the West Country, on the west coast of Wales and in Gloucestershire.Fiona Sampson, The Poetry Archive. Web, Nov. 21, 2015. She was educated at the Royal Academy of Music, and following a brief career as a concert violinist, studied at Oxford University, where she won the Newdigate Prize.British COuncil Biog She gained a Ph.D. in the philosophy of language from Radboud University Nijmegen in the Netherlands. Sampson has published 15 books, including collections of poetry, and volumes on the philosophy of language and on the writing process. Her poetry has been published and broadcast in more than 30 languages, and her many translations include the work of Jaan Kaplinski. For 7 years (ending in 2012) she was the editor of Poetry Review, the oldest and most widely-read poetry journal in the United Kingdom;Richard Lea, "Poetry Review Editor Fiona Sampson Resigns," The Guardian, 27 February 2012. Web, Feb. 28, 2014. she was the first woman editor of the Review since Muriel Spark (1947-9).The Poetry Society (New editor for Poetry Review) After leaving that journal, she became the editor of the international literary magazine, Poem.About, Poem magazine. Web, Feb. 28, 2014. She also contributes to The Guardian, The Irish Times, The Independent, the Times Literary Supplement, and the Sunday Times. She advises internationally on creative writing in healthcare. She was the founder-director of Poetryfest - the Aberystwyth International Poetry Festival and the founding editor of Orient Express, a journal of contemporary writing from Europe.Aldeburgh Poetry Festival biog Sampson's work is held online, in text and audio, at The Poetry Archive. Her fifth full poetry collection was Rough Music (Carcanet, 2010), following A Century of Poetry Review (Carcanet, 2009), a PBS Special Commendation and Poetry Writing: The expert guide (Robert Hale, 2009). Her volume of Newcastle/Bloodaxe Poetry Lectures, Music Lessons was published in June 2011 and her volume Percy Bysshe Shelley in the Faber and Faber Poet to Poet series, in September 2011 (it was the PBS on-line Book Club Choice). Recognition Sampson's poem "Trumpeldor Beach" was shortlisted for the 2006 Forward prize and her volume Common Prayer was shortlisted for the 2007 T.S. Eliot Prize. She has won the Cholmondeley Award (2009), the 2003 Zlaten Prsten for international writing (Macedonian Foundation for Culture and Sciences), a Hawthornden Fellowship, the Newdigate Prize; and awards from the Arts Councils of England and Wales and the Society of Authors. She is a Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature. and was elected to the Council in 2011. Rough Music was shortlisted for both the T.S. Eliot Prize and the Forward Prize 2010 for best collection. Publications Poetry *''Picasso's Men''. Newbury, UK: Phoenix Press, 1993. * Folding the Real. Bridgend, Wales, UK: Seren, 2001. *''Hotel Casino''. London: Aark Arts, 2004. * The Distance Between Us. Bridgend, Wales, UK: Seren, 2006. * On Listening. Cambridge, UK: Salt, 2007. * Common Prayer (verse novel). Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2007. * Rough Music. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2010. *''Coleshill''. London: Chatto & Windus, 2013. *''Night Fugue: Selected poems''. Rhinebeck, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 2013. Non-fiction *''The Self on the Page: Theory and practice of creative writing in personal development'' (with Celia Hunt). London: Jessica Kingsley, 1998. * The Healing Word: A practical guide to poetry and personal development activities. London: Poetry Society, 1999. * Writing: Self and reflexivity (co-authored with Celia Hunt). 2005. * Poetry Writing: The expert guide. London: Robert Hale, 2009. *''Music Lessons: Poetry and musical form''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2011. *''Beyond the Lyric: A map of contemporary British poetry''. London: Chatto & Windus, 2012. Translated * Jean Kaplinski, Evening Brings Everything Back. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2004. * Amir Or, Day. Dublin, Ireland: Dedalus, 2007. Edited *''Unlocking the Aquarium: Contemporary writing from Slovenia'' (edited with Ana Jelnikar & Iztok Osojnik). Oxford, UK: Oxford Brooks University, 2004. * A Fine Line: New poetry from East and Central Europe (edited with Jean Boase-Beier and Alexandra Buchler). Todmorden, UK: Arc, 2004. * Creative Writing In Health And Social Care''London & New York: Jessica Kingsley, 2004. * ''A Century of Poetry Review. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results: Fiona Sampson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 28, 2014. Audio / video *''Rough Music'' (eAudiobook). London: Spoken Ink, 2013. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Fiona Sampson b. 1963 at the Poetry Foundation. *World Poetry Portfolio #10: Fiona Sampson at Molossus ;Audio / video * Fiona Sampson (b. 1963) at The Poetry Archive * Video of Sampson "Daydream college for Bards * Fiona Sampson at YouTube * Poeboes Podcast Interview with Fiona Sampson by André Naffis ;About * Fiona Sampson at Carcanet Press *Lidia Vianu interviews Fiona Sampson, 2006. Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Women poets Category:British poets Category:British writers Category:British women writers Category:British book editors Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:English translators